LOVE LETTER
by PPine
Summary: 1 Thing 2 Do 3 Words 4 You I LOVE YOU Special Wonwoo's Birthday *walaupun telat. Meanie Couple. Twoshot. Ayo Meanie Shipper pada merapat kkk. entah itu summarynya nyambung apa enggak sama cerita.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Meanie couple

Rated : T

Genre : Romance *maybe

Disclaimer : Mereka sendiri, orang tua, Pledis Ent. Yang pasti sih Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya menggunakan nama mereka hanya untuk kepentingan cerita tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Kalo lebih boleh juga sih #plak. Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata/?

Warning : BxB, OOC, bahasa amburadul, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran/?, alur kecepetan dll. Masih banyak kayaknya.

-PPINE-

Seorang namja tampan berjalan santai memasuki kelas dengan tangan kiri membawa setangkai mawar putih dan sepucuk surat.

"Yo Min. kau dapat lagi? Kali ini apa?" Tanya namja berwajah blasteran yang diketahui memiliki nama Hansol itu.

"Oh ini" Mingyu mengangkat benda di tangannya.

"Mawar putih. Dan seperti biasa sepucuk surat ." Ucap Mingyu sembari mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman. Dibukanya surat berwarna biru muda itu, mengeluarkan kertas putih di dalamnya dan mulai membaca. Mingyu tersenyum melihat deretan huruf didepannya.

"Apa isinya Min?" Tanya namja pirang bermata sipit penasaran. Mingyu memasukkan kembali kertas di tangannya ke dalam amplop.

"Kali ini kalian tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Mingyu.

"Ya kau pelit sekali Min." keluh Soonyoung namja pirang yang baru saja bertanya.

"Benar pelit sekali kau Min, biasanya juga kita kau beritahu." Tambah Junhui. Mingyu hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan teman-temannya.

"Ya biarkan saja. he have privacy bro." ujar Hansol membela Mingyu.

"Berhenti menggunakan bahasa inggris." Hansol hanya menghendikkan bahunya mendengar ucapan Junhui yang diamini Soonyoung.

Ya bisa kalian tebak kalau Mingyu punya secret admirer. Sudah 1 minggu ini ia mendapati surat di lokernya yang tidak jelas siapa pemberinya *namanya juga secret admirer kalau dikasih tahu mah fans namanya. Hanya terdapat tulisan yang berisi kata-kata manis untuk Mingyu, dengan kalimat manis tersebut bisa dipastikan kalau orang yang memberinya surat sangat menyukai Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap bunga di tangannya, menerawang seperti apakah orang yang 1 minggu belakangan ini memberinya surat dan terkadang dengan setangkai bunga yang ditempel di pintu loker miliknya. Awalnya ia sedikit terganggu dengan ini, tapi entah kenapa lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa. Diletakkannya bunga beserta suratnya ke dalam loker meja ketika melihat Lee saem memasuki kelasnya. Pelajaran pun dimulai untuk 3 jam kedepan.

KRING!

Bel istirahat berbunyi membuat beberapa murid menghela nafas 'akhirnya'.

"Ayo ke kantin." Ajak Soonyoung yang kemudian diangguki oleh ketiga temannya.

"Kyaa! Mingyu oppa!"

"Junhui oppa jadilah pacarku!"

"Tersenyumlah Hansol oppa."

"Soonyoung oppa!"

Oke sepertinya kalian perlu tahu apa yang terjadi, inilah suasana di koridor kelas setiap mereka berempat berjalan bersama. Untuk Mingyu dan Hansol mereka tidak peduli dengan siswi-siswi genit seperti itu. Berbeda dengan Soonyoung dan Junhui yang justru meladeni mereka dengan sesekali melempar senyum bahkan wink. Soonyoung aku peringatkan untuk lebih hati-hati. Kkkk

"Ya hentikan kelakuan menjijikan kalian itu." Ucap Mingyu yang ditujukan untuk Soonyoung dan Junhui. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan cengiran bodoh khas mereka.

"Kita hanya berbaik hati memberi mereka fanservice, benarkan hyung?" ucap Soonyoung yang meminta persetujuan namja di sampingnya –Junhui. Junhui mengangguk semangat dengan kedua jempol yang diangkat. Soonyoung dan Junhui menghadap depan lagi yang sebelumnya menghadap belakang untuk menatap Mingyu. "Sudah biarkan saja mereka." Ujar Hansol.

.

.

Di kantin, di meja paling pojok terlihat 4 orang namja berbeda sifat duduk berhadapan. Namja paling mungil memulai percakapan.

"Apa hari ini kau melakukannya?" tanya namja mungil ke satu-satunya namja emo di meja itu.

"Begitulah."

"Apa kau tidak lelah hyung?" tanya namja lugu di hadapannya.

"Ya ya obrolan kalian sangat ambigu, kalian tahu." Gerutu namja chubby yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannya dengan sumpit di tangan kanan yang ia acungkan/?. Disaat yang bersamaan, 4 namja tampan memasuki kantin dan bisa dipastikan kalau suasana kantin langsung ramai bak pasar ikan.

"Astaga mereka bikin ribut lagi." Seungkwan menatap malas ke-4 namja yang baru saja menempati meja kosong di sebelah kanan meja mereka.

"Sudah abaikan saja. Dan lanjutkan makanmu!" ujar Jihoon.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai namja sepopuler itu?" Jihoon menatap Wonwoo heran. Wonwoo hanya menghendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Jihoon-ah apa kau lupa kalau kau kekasih dari salah satu orang tersebut?

.

"Kalian pesan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan." Tanya Soonyoung yang tumben-tumbennya menawarkan jasa untuk memesan makanan. Teman-temannya menatap heran Soonyoung yang masih berdiri di ujung meja. Soonyoung yang ditatap seperti itu jadi kesal sendiri.

"Ya! Wae?" Sungut Soonyoung.

"Ani. Hanya saja, tumben kau mau pesan sendiri, biasanya juga kau titip ke kita." Soonyoung sakit hati mendengar ucapan Junhui yang menurutnya cukup pedas itu.

"Apa kau tidak mau? Ya sudah pesan sendiri! Mingyu Hansol kalian pesan apa?" Soonyoung beralih ke Mingyu dan Hansol yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan duniannya sendiri.

"Hei bukan begitu- ya Soonyoung-ah." Soonyoung tidak memperdulikan Junhui yang terus memanggil namanya dan memilih mendengarkan pesanan dari Hansol dan Mingyu. Bahkan Soonyoung sudah lupa betapa kompaknya dirinya dan Junhui di koridor sekolah saat menuju ke kantin tadi.

"Aku biasanya saja." ucap Hansol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang di tangan kanannya.

"Kalau kau Mingyu?" Soonyoung menatap Mingyu. Tapi yang diberi pertanyaan malah sibuk menatap seseorang di meja sebelah. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Mingyu, Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau aku kenalkan dengannya?"

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Dia. Apa kau tertarik dengannya?" Soonyoung mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Wonwoo, namja yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Mingyu.

"Apa kau gila? Aku masih normal. Aku hanya heran ada juga orang sedatar dia." Ujar Mingyu.

"Eiyy. Kau belum mengenalnya Kim. Sebenarnya dia punya sisi manis, kalau kau mau tahu." Jelas Soonyoung yang sudah mengenal Wonwoo dari Jihoon –kekasih mungilnya. Hansol dan Junhui menatap Mingyu, penasaran dengan reaksi Mingyu selanjutnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak mau tahu. Sudah cepat pesankan aku 1 mangkuk ramyeon, kimchi, dan cola."

"Ck aku sudah berbaik hati mau memesankan milik kalian, tapi kenapa malah seperti pembantu begini?" gerutu Soonyoung sambil meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Ya! Ya! Soonyoung kau benar-benar tidak mau memesankan milikku!" teriak Junhui saat melihat Soonyoung mulai beranjak menjauh. Soonyoung hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Ck anak itu." Junhui tidak habis pikir kenapa Soonyoung bisa sesensitif itu. Akhirnya Junhui lebih memilih menyusul Soonyoung untuk memesan makanan.

.

Jihoon memperhatikan Wonwoo lamat-lamat, ia penasaran dengan reaksi Wonwoo saat mendengar pembicaraan antara Soonyoung dan Mingyu tadi. Dan Jihoon harus mengenyahkan semua bayangannya saat melihat ekspresi Wonwoo tetap itu-itu saja, datar. Tapi jauh di dalam diri Wonwoo, dia cukup kecewa mendengar ucapan Mingyu beberapa menit yang lalu. Eiyy itu bukan berarti Wonwoo akan berhenti memberikan 'Love Letter' untuk Mingyu.

"Aku kembali dulu." Wonwoo bangkit dari kursi yang sudah 30 menit ia tempati, Wonwoo tidak sadar kalau ia mulai diperhatikan oleh Mingyu.

"Eh? Masih ada 15 menit hyung. Kenapa buru-buru?" protes Seungkwan.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan." Hanya itu jawaban dari Wonwoo sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

'Kalau diperhatikan lagi, dia cukup manis.' Mingyu masih menatap punggung Wonwoo yang mulai mengecil dari pandangannya dan menghilang ditelan pintu kantin. Hei Mingyu bukankah kau tadi bilang kalau masih normal, sekarang kau malah menyebut seorang namja manis. Ck ck ck hati-hati dengan ucapanmu.

"Aku heran, kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan seonbae sedatar itu ya?" ujar Seungkwan sembari menggaruk pipi tembamnya yang tidak gatal. Jihoon dan Minghao hanya bisa menghendikkan bahu saja, mereka juga bingung.

.

"Yo makanan datang~" Soonyoung datang membawa nampan berisi pesanannya dan Hansol.

"Mana punyaku?" Mingyu menatap nampan di depan Soonyoung.

"Itu." Soonyoung menunjuk Junhui yang berjalan sedikit kesusahan. Junhui meletakkan nampan ke atas meja dan

PLAK

Memukul belakang kepala Soonyoung dengan tenaga yang cukup besar kalau kalian ingin tahu. Soonyoung mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan dari Junhui.

"Hyung ini sakit!"

"Ya kau- bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku membawa pesanan Mingyu yang segunung itu sendirian, apalagi di tambah minuman kita berempat. Kau pikir gampang membawa itu dalam satu nampan huh." Omel Junhui kepada Soonyoung yang tentu saja tidak diperhatikan. Mingyu dan Hansol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas mendengar omelan Junhui yang menurut mereka terlalu hiperbola itu.

"Aish anak ini hah lupakan saja, cepat makan 15 menit lagi bel." Merasa tidak diperhatikan Junhui memilih menyudahi acara mari-mengomeli-Soonyoung yang dibuatnya sendiri itu.

'Lain kali kau akan ku balas Soonyoung-ah.' Batin Junhui jahat jangan lupakan seringaian yang terpasang di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

"Min kau ikut ke rumah Junhui hyung kan?" tanya Soonyoung pada Mingyu yang masih sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tas ranselnya. Mingyu menatap Soonyoung.

"Tidak, aku malas." Mingyu menyampirkan tas di bahu kirinya bersiap untuk pulang atau tidak entahlah.

"Geurae. Hati-hati di jalan." Soonyoung meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih setia di bangkunya, menghampiri Junhui dan Hansol yang sudah menunggu di depan kelas. Kemudian menjelaskan kepada dua temannya kalau Mingyu kali ini tidak ikut dengan alasan malas.

Mingyu memandang langit dari jendela di samping kirinya. Ia memutuskan berdiam diri di dalam kelas untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Mulai bosan dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, Mingyu berdiri dari bangkunya dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

Berakhirlah ia di sini, lapangan basket outdoor yang ada di sekolahnya. Berpikir kalau hanya berdiam diri di rumah pasti sangat membosankan, jadi lebih baik di sini bermain basket sampai sore. Mingyu melakukan pemanasan pada tubuhnya agar tidak terjadi cedera, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi pada Mingyu yang jelas-jelas ace di tim basket sekolah. Mingyu mulai mendribble bola berwarna orange di tangannya sambil berjalan, beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung melesat kearah ring dan melakukan shooting dari garis threepoint

SYUUT

Bola masuk dengan mulusnya melewati cincin raksasa itu. Berulang kali Mingyu melakukan shooting, lay up, under ring bola orange itu selalu…

BRAK

…masuk. Oh sepertinya tidak juga, Mingyu baru saja membuat bola basket terlempar keluar lapangan.

.

.

Wonwoo baru saja selesai dengan piketnya hari ini. Wonwoo berjalan santai sambil membaca novel yang baru didapatnya saat ke perpustakaan tadi. Saat berjalan melewati lapangan tiba-tiba…

BUK

Sebuah bola menghantam lengan kanannya. Wonwoo terkejut sebenarnya. Tapi… ya begitulah, ekspresinya tetap seperti papan tulis –datar-. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara derap kaki mendekat ke arahnya, Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan dari bola di dekat kakinya. Ia melihat Mingyu berlari kecil menuju tempat dimana Wonwoo berdiri.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja Wonwoo-ssi." Ucap Mingyu saat berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Hm" hanya itu jawaban Wonwoo sebelum beranjak dari hadapan Mingyu.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengatur detak jantungnya saat bertatapan langsung dengan Mingyu, apalagi dalam keadaan Mingyu berkeringat seperti itu. Dia terlihat semakin sexy.

'Aih apa yang aku pikirkan.' Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya bisa berdiri mematung menatap kepergian Wonwoo.

"Hanya itu jawabannya." Gumam Mingyu. Mingyu mengambil bola di depannya kemudian kembali ke lapangan untuk mengambil tas dan jas sekolahnya. Karena terlanjur penasaran dengan Wonwoo, akhirnya Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo.

'Kenapa aku jadi seperti penguntit begini?' Mingyu berjalan cukup jauh di belakang Wonwoo agar Wonwoo tak curiga ada yang mengikuti. Sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri masih berjalan santai dan melanjutkan acara membacanya yang sempat terhenti. Mingyu terus mengikuti Wonwoo, selama itu pula Wonwoo belum atau tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang diikuti.

Sesekali Mingyu memainkan bola di tangannya, mendribblenya sambil berjalan atau hanya memutarnya di ujung jari telunjuknya. Itu salah satu cara mengurangi kebosanan saat mengikuti Wonwoo.

Mengikuti Wonwoo tidak ada hasilnya juga, Wonwoo hanya membaca buku. Tidak ada kejadian Wonwoo menyapa orang dengan senyum mengembang atau yang lainnya, Mingyu berharap itu terjadi. Tapi yang terjadi Wonwoo hanya membaca buku sambil berjalan.

Dalam pikiran Mingyu bagaimana kalau ia menabrak tiang listrik atau yang lebih parahnya lagi tertabrak mobil saat menyebrang? Eh? Kenapa kesannya Mingyu jadi mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo ya? Ah entahlah?!

Wonwoo sebenarnya tahu kalau ada yang mengikutinya. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Wonwoo itu orangnya cuek jadi ia memilih tidak peduli dengan penguntitnya itu. Mungkin itu fansnya yang terlalu tergila-gila padanya atau yang lebih buruk dia seorang penculik yang akan menjual organ-organ tubuhnya.

Ck kau terlalu banyak membaca novel bertema crime Wonwoo-ya. Hah oke lupakan pemikiran Wonwoo yang terkadang absurd itu. Wonwoo memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda, ia berhenti sejenak tadi.

Tak terasa Wonwoo sudah sampai di taman dekat rumahnya.

"Hiks hiks." Suara tangisan membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah taman.

"Hei sudah jangan menangis Kookie. Hyung di sini." Dan suara yang lainnya terdengar, membuat Wonwoo penasaran. Akhirnya Wonwoo berjalan memasuki taman, jangan lupakan Mingyu yang masih setia mengekorinya dengan jarak yang aman tentunya.

'Apa yang akan dia lakukan?' alis Mingyu menukik tajam.

"Hei kenapa menangis adik kecil?" Wonwoo menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua bocah di depannya dan tersenyum lembut. Mingyu tertegun melihat senyuman –yang sayangnya manis itu- yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya dari Wonwoo. Keterkejutan Mingyu hilang saat melihat anak kecil yang ada di depan Wonwoo. "Taehyung? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Ini sudah sore, Akan aku adukan ke Eomma nanti" gumam Mingyu. Ah perlu kalian tahu kalau Mingyu mempunyai seorang adik, namanya Kim Taehyung.

"Hiks hiks… hiks." Bocah bersurai hitam tidak menjawab masih sibuk dengan tangisannya.

Dan sebagai hyung yang baik si dark brown yang sudah kita ketahui bahwa dia adik dari Kim Mingyu, Kim Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Kookie baru saja jatuh dari ayunan, Hyung. Dan lututnya terluka. Lihat!" Taehyung menunjuk lutut Jeongkook –si bocah bersurai hitam yang sedang menangis-.

Wonwoo mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Taehyung. "Kookie sudah jangan menangis lagi, anak laki-laki harus kuat. Jaa sini lukanya hyung obati." Wonwoo berucap sambil mengacak surai hitam di depannya. Wonwoo meletakkan novelnya begitu saja di atas tanah dan mengambil kotak P3K yang selalu ia bawa. Sebenarnya Wonwoo itu anak yang ceroboh kalau kalian ingin tahu. Isakan Jeongkook mulai berkurang, ia memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan seksama.

Taehyung juga menatap Wonwoo dengan seksama bahkan tatapanya sedikit blank/?. Wonwoo mengambil beberapa benda yang dibutuhkannya, seperti kapas, obat merah, dan plester. Wonwoo mulai membersihkan luka di lutut Jeongkook dengan air yang dibawanya dan membubuhkan obat merah di atas lutut yang terluka, meniupnya pelan saat melihat Jeongkook meringis tertahan. Taehyung juga meniup luka Jeongkook , meniru Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat Taehyung, mengacak surai dark brownnya.

"Kau baik sekali." Wonwoo memasangkan sebuah plester bergambar di atas luka Jeongkook.

"Jaa sudah selesai. Kookie jangan menangis lagi ne?" Jeongkook mengangguk semangat.

"Eum. Gomawo hyungie." Jeongkook tersenyum lebar menampilkan bunny teethnya yang lucu.

"Ne hyung, terima kasih sudah mengobati Kookie." Ucap Taehyung tulus disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Aigoo, kalian lucu sekali." Wonwoo mengacak gemas surai kedua bocah di depannya.

'kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini ya?' tanya Mingyu dalam hati. Mingyu tahu kalau senyuman Wonwoo sangat manis. Tapi entah mengapa ia masih belum bisa mengakuinya. Kau terlalu jual mahal Kim.

Wonwoo merapikan kotak P3K miliknya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Wonwoo menatap dua bocah di depannya.

"Ah ya. Hyung belum tahu siapa nama kalian?"

"Jeon Jeongkook/ Kim Taehyung" koor khas anak kecil menyahuti pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Wah Kookie kita punya marga yang sama."

"Jinjja? Memang nama hyung siapa?" tanya Jeongkook. Taehyung menatap Wonwoo penasaran, sedari tadi ia juga tidak tahu nama namja yang mengobati Jeongkook.

"Nama hyung Jeon Wonwoo."

"Ooh~" koor Jeongkook dan Taehyung sampil saling berpandangan. Siapapun yang melihat ini pasti gemas sendiri, tak terkecuali Wonwoo. Wonwoo dibuat gemas dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Wah benar marga hyung sama denganku." Ucap Jeongkook yang diikuti anggukan dari Taehyung.

Di kejauhan, Mingyu mulai tidak tahan degan adegan manis di depannya. Lama-lama dia bisa kena diabetes lagi, 'aduh jangan sampai' batin Mingyu. Dan Mingyu memutuskan menyudahi acaranya menjadi penguntit dadakan tersebut, ia memilih meninggalkan taman dan pulang.

"Eoh? Mingyu hyung?" gumam Taehyung.

"Eh eodi?" Jeongkook celingukan mencari orang yang digumamkan Taehyung tadi. Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandangan Taehyung, tapi ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sana.

"Mungkin aku salah lihat." Ucap Taehyung.

"Kalian tidak pulang? Ini sudah sore."

"Ya hyung habis ini kita pulang." Jawab Jeongkook.

"Memang rumah kalian dimana heum?" Tanya Wonwoo sekali lagi *asik/?

"Tidak jauh dari sini kok hyung." Kali ini Taehyung yang menjawab. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau hyung pulang dulu?"

"Ne/tentu saja." Wonwoo berdiri dan menepuk pelan celananya.

"Baiklah. Hyung pulang dulu. Kalian hati-hati ya!" Wonwoo melambaikan tangan disertai senyuman di bibirnya. Jeongkook dan Taehyung mengangguk tak lupa membalas senyuman Wonwoo dengan senyuman khas mereka. Baru beberapa meter Wonwoo melangkah,

"Wonwoo hyung!" Taehyung berteriak memanggil namanya.

Wonwoo yang merasa terpanggil, menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Ia lihat Taehyung berlari menghampirinya dengan sebuah novel di tangan kanannya.

'Ah novelku tertinggal.' Batin Wonwoo. Kurang sedikit lagi Taehyung sampai di hadapan Wonwoo sebelum..

BUG

"Astaga! Taehyung-ah!" Wonwoo buru-buru menghampiri Taehyung yang jatuh. Wonwoo membantu Taehyung berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Taetae hyung, gwaenchana?" Jeongkook entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Wonwoo.

"Hehe. Aku baik-baik saja." Taehyung tersenyum lucu. Saying sekali Mingyu tidak melihat kejadian ini.

"Lain kali kalau sedang berlari, Taehyung harus lebih hati-hati ya." Taehyung menganggukkan kepala membuat surai dark brownnya bergerak lembut.

"Ini buku hyung tertinggal." Wonwoo menerima buku yang disodorkan Taehyung.

'Wah benarkah. Hamper saja. Gomawo ne Taehyungie."

Wonwoo melihat jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya. 'Sudah setengah 5.' Gumamnya.

"Kookie Taehyungie." Panggil Wonwoo.

"Ne hyungie." Jawab mereka.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang sekarang. Ayo lebih baik hyung antarkan kalian." Wonwoo mengulurkan kedua tangannya bermaksud menggandeng 2 bocah di depannya.

"Ani hyung. Kami pulang sendiri saja." ucap Taehyung sambil menautkan tangannya dengan tangan mungil Jeongkook.

"Ne hyungie. Kami pulang sendiri saja. Kami tidak mau merepotkan Wonwoo hyungie." Jeongkook menyetujui ucapan Taehyung.

"Aigoo kalian sama sekali tidak merepotkan hyung. Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian. Ayo keluar bersama." Wonwoo mengajak mereka keluar taman. Jeongkook dan Taehyung berjalan di depan Wonwoo dengan tangan saling bertautan, Wonwoo menatap mereka lembut.

'Mereka lucu sekali.' Wonwoo mengambil ponsel di saku jasnya.

CKREK

Dan mengambil gambar Jeongkook dan Taehyung.

"Hyung kami pulang dulu. Hati-hati di jalan." Pamit Taehyung, Jeongkook melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, kalian juga hati-hati." Wonwoo membalas lambaian tangan Jeongkook. Wonwoo memutuskan pulang saat Jeongkook dan Taehyung menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC/KKEUT/DEL

Sekian lama nggak update, akhirnya update juga. Masih dengan Meanie couple tentunya. Adakah yang menungguku? Enggak ada ya? Yaudah lah ngga papa. Ini special buat Wonwoo's Birthday *walaupun telat wkwk. Oh ya buat 5DAYS aku usahain buat chap 2 nya, itupun kalo ada yang nungguin kkkk. Last review please^^

Kalo nggak ada yang review, ya nggak papa sih aku nyadar kalo ini cerita yang nulis masih abal-abal. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangatku untuk berkarya #apaan-_-

Nanti chapter 2 nya tetep aku post kok walaupun nggak ada yang review, fav, or foll sekalipun. Oke sekian omongan tidak berguna dari author gaje ini. Bye~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

-PPINE-

Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kesayangannya, setelah membersihkan diri tentunya. Wonwoo menatap langit-langit kamar, memikirkan surat yang tadi ia selipkan di loker Mingyu. Mungkin besok adalah hari terakhir aku memberinya surat pikir Wonwoo. Karena beberapa minggu lagi kelas 3 akan ada ujian, yang tentu saja tidak bisa ia tinggalkan.

Wonwoo harus focus, tidak boleh mementingkan kisah percintaannya dulu. Ia harus memikirkan masa depannya juga. "Hah lebih baik aku tidur." Gumam Wonwoo.

BRAK

Baru saja memejamkan mata sudah ada yang mengganggunya.

"Hyung! Cepat ke bawah! Kau lama sekali, Appa dan Eomma sudah menunggu. Apa kau tidak kasian dengan adikmu yang mulai kelaparan hanya karena menunggumu? Dasar sloth!" Wonwoo menghela nafas untuk menahan amarahnya yang langsung memuncak ke ubun-ubun. Baiklah, anak kurang ajar ini adalah adiknya, namanya Jeon Bohyuk.

"Ya hyung! Cepat bangun!" Bohyuk dengan kurang ajarnya menarik kaki Wonwoo. Habis sudah kesabaran Wonwoo.

"Ya! Kau, mau dipukul hah!?" teriak Wonwoo seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku sudah bosan dengan pukulanmu yang seperti yeoja itu."

"Apa katamu? Sini kau." Wonwoo mendekati Bohyuk dan memiting leher adiknya.

"Arrggh Ya! Hyung sakit. Lepaskan!" ujar Bohyuk kesakitan, pasalnya Wonwoo tidak main-main dengan pitingannya.

"Ayo ke bawah! Appa dan Eomma sudah menunggukan?" Wonwoo tidak memperdulikan Bohyuk, Wonwoo meninggalkan kamarnya dengan Bohyuk yang berjalan dengan susah payah.

Saat menuruni tangga Wonwoo dengan teganya turun dengan langkah yang cepat.

"Hyung pelan-pelan! Bagaimana kalau kita jatuh?" gerutu Bohyuk.

"Tidak akan." Bohyuk hanya pasrah mendengar jawaban kakaknya.

"Astaga! Ada apa ini?" tanya Eomma mereka saat melihat Wonwoo dan Bohyuk berjalan ke arah meja makan. Wonwoo melepas tangannya dari leher Bohyuk dan duduk disamping Eommanya.

"Eomma hyung menyiksaku." Adu Bohyuk.

"Menyiksa apanya? Kau yang kurang ajar Jeonbok." Ucap Wonwoo kesal.

"Sudah berhenti bicara!" Appa Jeon menengahi. Kemudian, keluarga Jeon memulai acara makan malam mereka yang telat 20 menit karena Wonwoo… dan Bohyuk sepertinya.

.

.

Wonwoo menggeliat pelan saat alarm di handphonenya berbunyi. Tapi alarm tersebut tidak diperdulikan oleh Wonwoo, ia memilih melanjutkan tidurnya.

BRAK

Baru beberapa menit ia menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidur. Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa, membuatnya sadar 100%. Ya walaupun masih memejamkan mata. Terdengar derap kaki mendekati ranjangnya.

"Ya! cepat bangun, mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Palliwa. Kau bisa terlambat." Omel seorang yeoja paruh baya yang bisa kita pastikan kalau itu adalah eomma Wonwoo.

"5 menit lagi." Gumam Wonwoo bernegosiasi.

"Anak ini. Appamu sudah menunggu di bawah. Bahkan adikmu sudah berangkat 10 menit yang lalu." Ucap Eomma Wonwoo.

"Iya iya. Bohyuk itu terlalu rajin Eomma." Wonwoo menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan dengan malas ke arah kamar mandi. Tidak mau berurusan lebih panjang lagi dengan Eommanya yang cerewet.

CTAK

"Ya Eomma~. Kenapa memukulku?" Wonwoo menekuk wajahnya dan mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran sendok sayur yang -entah sejak kapan sudah- ada di tangan eommanya.

"Jangan bermalas-malasan. Cepat mandi, setelah itu langsung ke meja makan. Arrachi?"

"Ne arra." Jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah cemberutnya. Hanya di rumah saja Wonwoo bersikap manis seperti itu. Berbeda lagi kalau ia sudah di sekolah.

Wonwoo sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, tidak lupa memasukkan buku yang menjadi jadwal hari ini. Dia tidak belajar semalam, padahal sebentar lagi ujian. Ckckck.

"Ah aku hampir lupa ini." Ia menggapai sepucuk surat berwarna biru yang sudah disiapkannya jauh-jauh hari sebelum memberikannya kepada Mingyu. Kali ini sepertinya tidak ada mawar putih seperti kemarin, Wonwoo belum menyiapkannya.

Wonwoo beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya, ia mulai menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju meja makan yang bersebelahan langsung dengan dapur. Wonwoo bisa melihat Appanya yang sedang membaca koran dan Eommanya yang mondar mandir dari dapur ke meja makan untuk meletakkan sarapan mereka.

"Pagi Appa." Sapa Wonwoo tidak lupa mencium pipi Appanya.

"Pagi Wonu-ya. Wah anak Appa sudah rapi dan…manis tentunya." Jawab Appa tak lupa melemparkan candaannya ke Wonwoo.

"Hentikan Appa. Aku tampan bukan manis." Wonwoo berjalan mendekati sang Eomma.

"Pagi Eomma." Wonwoo melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi ia lakukan pada Appanya, mencium pipi. Setelah menyapa kedua orang tuanya Wonwoo menempati kursi yang biasanya ia gunakan.

Acara sarapan keluarga Jeon pun dimulai tanpa si bungsu tentunya. Tidak ada percakapan lagi, hanya suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Beberapa menit kemudian Wonwoo selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Appa Eomma aku berangkat sekarang." Wonwoo berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Jangan lupa bekalmu, bagaimana bisa kau kemarin melupakan bekalmu? Ini, masukkan ke dalam tas. Dan hati-hati di jalan." Eomma Jeon mengulurkan kotak bekal yang disambut dengan tangan kurus Wonwoo.

"Hati-hati di jalan Wonu-ya. Apa perlu Appa antar?" ucap sang Appa.

"Tidak perlu Appa. Aku naik bus saja seperti biasa."

"Baiklah."

Setelah berpamitan Wonwoo meninggalkan meja makan dan berjalan keluar rumah.

.

.

Entah ada apa, hari ini Mingyu berangkat sekolah pagi sekali. Ia sampai di sekolah pukul 06.30. Padahal biasanya ia sampai di sekolah jam 7 pagi. Mingyu mulai memasuki gedung sekolah, berjalan ke arah lokernya berada. Seperti biasa setelah membuka loker pasti ada sebuah surat cinta untuknya.

Dibukanya surat berwarna biru itu. Kali ini isi dari surat tersebut adalah sebuah puisi. Mingyu mulai membaca deretan huruf di depannya. Ia sesekali tersenyum saat membaca kalimat yang menurutnya manis sekali. Mingyu mulai penasaran lagi, kira-kira siapa yang memberi surat yang saat ini berada di tangannya.

Mingyu memutuskan untuk mencari tahu, ini masih cukup pagi untuk memulai penyelidikan/?. Pertama, Mingyu akan bertanya ke penjaga gerbang sekolah karena bisa dipastikan kalau beliau mengetahui siapa saja yang sering datang pagi.

"Ahjussi. Boleh saya bertanya?" panggil sekaligus tanya Mingyu.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan."

"Apa ada seorang murid yang berangkat jam 6 pagi?" tanya Mingyu sedikit ragu.

"Haha kau lucu sekali haksaeng. Mana ada yang berangkat jam 6. Gerbangnya saja ahjussi buka jam setengah 7."

"Oh iya juga hehe."

"Tapi setahu ku ada satu siswa yang sering sekali pulang sore. Bahkan sepertinya dia murid yang pulang paling akhir sebelum aku menutup gerbang sekolah." Mingyu terlihat antusias mendengar ucapan ahjussi penjaga gerbang di depannya.

"Siapa ahjussi?"

"Wah sayang sekali aku tidak tahu namanya haksaeng."

"Ah benarkah sayang sekali. Kalau begitu terima kasih ahjussi." Mingyu berjalan lesu meninggalkan pos jaga di sebelah gerbang. Siswa siswi Pledis High School mulai berdatangan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Beberapa menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Mingyu sudah berada di kelasnya saat ini. Menunggu pelajaran pertama di mulai. Mingyu masih memikirkan siapa yang memberikan surat ini.

"Yo Min. Tumben sudah datang?" ucap Soonyoung yang baru datang bersama dengan Hansol dan Junhui. Mingyu tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Soonyoung, ia melamun. Soonyoung, Hansol, dan Junhui saling berpandangan melihat Mingyu yang melamun.

"Biarkan saja." Hansol berjalan ke arah bangkunya berada. Junhui hanya menghendikkan bahunya tidak peduli dengan keadaan Mingyu dan pergi dari hadapan Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengikuti jejak kedua temannya untuk duduk di bangku masing-masing. Pelajaran pertama dimulai saat Moon saem memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

Mingyu dan teman-temannya sudah berada di kantin saat ini. Seperti kemarin, Soonyoung dan Junhui yang memesankan makanan mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian Soonyoung dan Junhui kembali dengan nampan di tangan masing-masing, kemudian menempati 2 kursi yang tersisa.

Sebelum menyantap makanannya, Soonyoung sempat-sempatnya melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Mingyu.

"Oh ya Min." ucap Soonyoung sambil meraih sumpit miliknya.

"Tadi pagi apa yang kau lamunkan? Sampai-sampai kau tidak menyahut saat ku ajak bicara." Lanjut Soonyoung setelah menyuapkan samgyeopsal ke dalam mulutnya. Junhui dan Hansol yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Soonyoung ikut mengangguk.

"Ah itu. Aku penasaran sekali dengan siapa yang memberiku surat-surat itu." Jawab Mingyu tenang.

"Biasanya kau tidak pernah ambil pusing soal siapa yang memberimu surat-surat itu. Kenapa sekarang kau malah penasaran seperti ini?" ucap Junhui panjang kali lebar dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Ya! Junhui kau jorok sekali. Telan dulu makananmu itu." Hansol mengernyit jijik.

"Hehe mian."

"Entahlah. Hanya penasaran saja. Apa kalian tidak berniat membantuku?"

"Memang kau punya petunjuknya?" kali ini Hansol ikut serta dalam pembahasan mengenai 'Secret Admirer'nya Mingyu.

"Punya dan sepertinya cukup membantu."

"Apa apa apa?" tanya Soonyoung tidak sabaran

"Tadi pagi aku bertanya ke ahjussi penjaga gerbang, apa ada yang berangkat jam 6 pa-"

"Pfft bodoh, mana ada yang berangkat jam segitu. Gerbang sekolah kan dibuka jam setengah 7." Sela Soonyoung. Junhui dan Hansol hanya bisa menahan tawa mengetahui kebodohan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya menatap datar Soonyoung yang mengatainya bodoh. Benar juga kata Soonyoung, jelas-jelas ia tahu kalau sekolah bukanya jam setengah 7. Kenapa ia harus bertanya? Hah memalukan, pikir Mingyu.

"Dengarkan dulu. Ahjussi itu menjawab… ya seperti yang Soonyoung ucapkan tadi, tapi dia bilang kalau setiap sore ada salah satu murid yang selalu pulang sore." Lanjut Mingyu.

"Siapa?" tanya Junhui mewakili kedua temannya yang juga penasaran. Mingyu menghela nafas pelan.

"Itu yang beliau tidak tahu."

"Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu sendiri saja?" usul Hansol. Mingyu terdiam sejenak memikirkan usulan dari Hansol.

'Benar juga kenapa tidak kepikiran? Nanti ekskul basket kan diliburkan.' Mingyu tersenyum lebar yang membuat ketiga temannya menatapnya horror. Senyuman Mingyu terlalu lebar untuk kategori senyuman yang pernah dikeluarkan/? oleh Mingyu. Biasanya Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis tidak overdosis seperti ini.

.

.

Atap sekolah yang kali ini menjadi tempat Wonwoo dan teman-temannya menikmati makan siang mereka. Mereka berempat memang biasanya membawa bekal dan memakannya bersama di atap sekolah seperti ini. Tapi entah karena kebetuln atau apa, kemarin mereka berempat sama-sama melupakan bekal masing-masing. Bukankah itu lucu.

"Hyung hari ini, hari terakhir kau memberinya surat ya?" tanya Seungkwan pada Wonwoo.

"Ya. Beberapa minggu lagi kelas 3 akan disibukkan dengan ujian. Aku harus lebih focus pada ujianku." Jawab Wonwoo sambil mengunyah masakan Eommanya. Ketiga temannya mengangguk pelan.

"Benar. Aku juga harus berhenti pacaran dulu." Gumam Jihoon.

"Apa Jihoon hyung mau putus dengan Soonyoung hyung?" ucap Minghao polos.

Seungkwan dan Wonwoo tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Minghao. Sedangkan Jihoon menatap Minghao sebal yang secara tidak langsung mendoakannya putus dengan Soonyoung.

"Eh bukan itu ya?" Minghao dibuat bingung saat melihat Seungkwan dan Wonwoo tertawa lebar.

"Berhenti yang ku maksud itu bukan putus Hao-ya. Tapi brake/?, aku mau focus ke ujian dulu." Jelas Jihoon.

"Mana mau Jihoon putus dari Soonyoung. Dia sudah terlalu cinta dengan Soonyoung hyung. Dasar tsundere!" celetuk Wonwoo setelah menghentikan tawanya. Tidak sadar diri rupanya si Wonwoo.

"Kau juga tsundere hyung." Cibir Seungkwan yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Wonwoo.

Sedangkan Minghao hanya mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Jihoon –yang berujung adu mulut antara Seungkwan dan Wonwoo-.

.

.

Tak terasa hari semakin sore. Sekolah sudah dibubarkan dari dua jam yang lalu. Wonwoo masih betah berada di perpustakaan, masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum sekolah benar-benar ditutup. Ia memilih menghabiskan satu jam itu dengan membaca buku.

Mingyu masih di kelas, sendirian. Ia punya misi sore ini dan harus berhasil, tidak boleh gagal. Hari ini, sore ini ia pastikan kalau si pemberi surat akan tertangkap olehnya. 'Siapkan dirimu.' Mingyu menyeringai.

Mingyu beranjak dari kursinya, saat melihat jam di kelasnya menunjuk 14.40. Ia mulai berjalan keluar kelas, menuju ke lokernya berada. Saat sudah mendekati loker miliknya, Mingyu melihat seorang namja berdiri di depan lokernya dengan tangan bersiap menyelipkan sebuah surat.

Mingyu berjalan mendekat untuk memastikan siapa orang itu. Ia dibuat kaget saat mengenali namja tersebut. 'Sulit dipercaya.' Batin Mingyu

.

Wonwoo sudah bersiap menyelipkan surat di tangannya sebelum…

"Jadi selama ini kau yang memberiku surat?"

DEG

Sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakkannya. Wonwoo tahu betul itu suara siapa, ia tertangkap basah. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Wonwoo panik dibalik wajah datarnya. Ia menarik kembali tangannya, membalikkan badan untuk menatap Mingyu yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku?" tanya Mingyu yang sudah berdiri di depan Wonwoo sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke loker. Wonwoo mati-matian untuk mempertahankan wajah datarnya, padahal dalam hati ia sudah menjerit panik. Ia harus tenang, ya tenang.

"Ya, aku yang selama satu minggu ini memberimu surat." Jelas Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu tepat di manik matanya.

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil surat di tangan Wonwoo, membuka surat biru itu dan membacanya.

"Kau pandai sekali merangkai kata." Puji Mingyu saat selesai membaca.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Seperti yang kau tulis di sini." Tanya Mingyu sembari mengangkat surat di tangannya.

"Ya." Sahut Wonwoo masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ck pernyataan cinta macam apa itu?" keluh Mingyu. Baru kali ini ia mendapat pernyataan cinta seperti ini. Dimana ia yang harus melontarkan pertanyaan terlebih dahulu. Anak ini benar-benar ajaib, pikir Mingyu.

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu." Ucap Mingyu kejam. Wajah datar Wonwoo hilang tergantikan dengan raut wajah kecewa yang dapat ditangkap oleh mata Mingyu. 'Lihat, dia lucu sekali.' Batin Mingyu. Wonwoo menunduk menghindari tatapan Mingyu. Hilang sudah rasa percaya diri yang selama ini dimilikinya. Bahkan ia lupa bagaimana caranya membuat wajah datar yang beberapa detik yang lalu ia perlihatkan.

"Hei kenapa kau terlihat kecewa begitu. Aku belum selesai." Mingyu mengangkat dagu Wonwoo untuk bisa menatap wajahnya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung.

"Memang aku belum mencintaimu hyung, tapi aku mulai menyukaimu. Jadi buat aku mencintaimu, ubah rasa suka ini menjadi cinta. Dan pada saatnya aku pasti akan mengucapkan aku mencintaimu." Wonwoo terdiam mendengar penuturan Mingyu yang secara tidak langsung telah memberikannya kesempatan kedua/?. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan untuk merespon Mingyu.

"Ayo pulang. Rumah kita searah kan?" Mingyu menarik tangan kanan Wonwoo untuk ia genggam.

"Darimana kau tahu?" akhirnya Wonwoo membuka suara setelah sekian lama ia terdiam.

"Aku tahu saat kau menolong Jeongkook dan adikku."

"Huh? Adikku? Siapa? Kim Taehyung? Dan hei kau mengikutiku?" ucap Wonwoo

"Iya Kim Taehyung itu adikku. Maaf aku penasaran sekali denganmu. Benar kata Soonyoung kalau kau punya sisi manis juga hyung." Wonwoo merona mendengar pujian dari Mingyu.

Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai bisa bergandengan tangan dengan orang yang dicintainya, bahkan mereka pulang bersama. Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk tidak mencuci tangannya nanti. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan sekolah yang akan ditutup lima menit lagi.

Baiklah mari kita tinggalkan dua manusia yang sedang di mabuk asmara itu. Do'akan saja semoga mereka cepat jadian. Amin

.

.

.

KKEUT

1st Letter

Saat pertama bertemu

Aku selalu menatapmu

Raut wajahmu terlukis di benakku

Andai kau tahu aku mulai menyukaimu

Namun aku tahu kau bukan untukku

Gelisah menyapa pikiranku

Hanya namamu yang terukir di hatiku

Alangkah senangnya bila senyum itu hanya untukku

Egoiskah aku bila ingin memilikimu

SARANGHAE

JWW

2nd Letter

1 Thing

2 Do

3 Words

4 You

I LOVE YOU

JWW

Firdha858: ini udah next, makasih ya udah mau nyempetin review :D

wonuumingyu : wah makasih, iya lucu kayak aku *plak. Ini udah lanjut, makasih buat reviewnya :D

Nyanyanyanya : iya nggak papa OOT dikit, aku juga sering gitu kok. Makasih udah suka sama summarynya, oh ya sebenernya aku pernah denger di tv trus aku pikir rada nyambung sama ceritanya jadi aku buat summary deh *eh ketahuan deh kalo nggak kreatif bikin summary. Tapi itu isi surat yg pertama aku bikin sendiri kok *nggak nanya. Makasih juga udah mau review :D

nadyayesung : makasih ini udah next :D walaupun telat

seira minkyu : wah makasih ya pujiannya. Terbang nih terbang. Kamu juga ajunaiseu, udah mau review cerita aku wkwkwk. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah nyempetin review :D

Waaah nggak nyangka banyak juga yang fav sama foll walaupun yang review Cuma 5. Tapi nggak papa aku udah seneng banget sumpah :D. Makasih ya buat yang review fav sama foll. Maapkeun kalo misalnya endingnya aneh bin absurd. Aku udah usahain semaksimal mungkin bikin ending yang bagus tapi jadinya malah gini. Udah dulu ya, sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya. #paipai


End file.
